


SuperWho

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean thought their lives were finally settling down and that nothing could get any weirder, until one day, a madman shows up on the lawn of Bobby Singers old house in a strange blue box and greets Cas like an old friend. At first it seems like a simple friendly reunion but everywhere the Doctor goes, there's trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWho

The coffee maker sputtered and groaned to life as if even it didn’t want to be awake this early on a Sunday. Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and plopped down in a seat at the counter while he waited for the coffee. He suddenly felt arms wrapping around his torso from behind, smiled sleepily to himself and moaned softly as Cas planted a warm, soft kiss on his neck and then went to pour them both a cup of java. The former angel handed his hunter a cup of coffee just the way he liked it; black, before adding heaps of sugar and cream to his own steaming mug and taking a seat next to Dean at the breakfast bar. The two were huddled together sipping their coffee when Sam walked into the kitchen, promptly saying;  
“Get a room.” To Cas and his brother.   
As he was mixing his coffee, the taller Winchester brother heard a funny sound from outside the window.   
“Hey, do you guys hear that?” he questioned. But Cas and Dean were too sleepy and too enthralled with each other even notice that he had asked a question, never mind answer it. Sam strode across the kitchen in one step thanks to his overly large legs and peered out the window. What he saw confused him greatly. There, in the back yard, where previously there had been nothing but empty grass, stood a big blue police box. This confused him because one, there were no police boxes in America, and two, how the hell had it gotten there? As he tried to figure it out, something even stranger happened. A very tall, very skinny man, with dark hair, even more unruly than Sam’s own, and a long brown coat strutted out of the box and looked around.  
“Uh, Dean? You better come take a look at this.”   
Annoyed at having to tear himself away from his angel, Dean crossed the kitchen to see what his moose of a brother was on about and nearly jumped out of his pants when he saw the man and the police box, now accompanied by a ginger woman who was looking around with a scowl on her face and seemed to be yelling at the man.   
“What is it Dean?” Cas questioned from his seat.  
“Just come look at this.” Cas joined the brothers at the window. It was then that the strange man noticed the boys looking at him from the window, smiled widely at them, and waved. Dean glanced at Castiel who was grinning from ear to ear and watched him hurry out the back door to greet the unexpected guests. He followed his angel, asking him  
“Hey Cas, he a friend of yours?”  
“Oh yes!” said the man, grinning “A very, very old friend.” Cas embraced the man in a tight hug that lasted a bit too long for Deans liking and when he pulled away the man turned to Sam and Dean.  
“Ah, sorry. Hello! I’m the doctor, I’m 910 years old, I’m a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, that’s my space ship, called the TARDIS, I’m a madman with a box and this is my friend Donna Noble. Any questions?”   
“Eh, yeah actually, I’ve got one.” Donna announced raising her hand slightly. The Doctor gestured for her to ask away and she took a big breathe to shout,   
“WHERE AND WHEN THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?”   
“America.” The Doctor told her, completely unfazed by the yelling. “South Dakota, town called Sioux Falls, year 2014, but that doesn’t really matter. There’s something different about you Cassy, but I can’t quite figure it out…” The Doctor ran a hand through his crazy hair, pulled a strange, flashing device out of his pocket and pointed it at Castiel as if scanning him. Sam and Dean must have had very confused looks on their faces because Donna rolled her eyes at them and explained  
“That’s his thing, goes ding when there’s stuff.” As if that was supposed to clear everything up. Just then, the thing went ding and the Doctors eyes widened a bit.  
“No, it can’t be! You’re not? Are you?”  
“I’m afraid so.” Castiel admitted. It was safe to say, the Winchester brothers were more than lost; every time someone made an attempt at letting them in on anything it only confused them more.   
“We, all of us, fell. Metatron cast every last angel out of Heaven and locked the gates.” The Doctors face fell, and the hyper man that was there a second ago, talking a mile a minute was gone, replaced by a solemn man with eyes as old as the universe, who knew what it was like to lose a home, and everyone he cared about and genuinely meant it when he whispered  
“I’m so sorry.” To Cas.


End file.
